


Reconciliación de almas en tres actos

by Allalabeth



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: Junsu estaba por encima de todas las trampas de Yoochun, lo conocía demasiado bien para dejarse engatusar por ellas. Sabía lo que quería de él, tenía un objetivo claro en mente y no podía distraerse por sus pucheros de enfurruñado ni por sus miradas de cachorro abandonado.





	Reconciliación de almas en tres actos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> ¡Feliz Amigo "Invisible"! 
> 
> Como siempre, más tarde y peor de lo que me habría gustado. Todos los fallos tenga, todos aquellos sitios en dónde pueda quedarse corto, van con disculpas preventivas. La intención eso sí, es la mejor. Se queda muy corto para lo que me gustaría ser capaz de hacer, para lo que creo que mereces y para lo que me gustaría que disfrutaseis leyendo. 
> 
> Pero tiene todos mis mejores deseos y espero que, al menos, sí consiga una pequeña sonrisa. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~En otro orden de cosas, que sepáis que no escribir a la misma velocidad que en mis tiempos mozos me ha hecho agonizar de impaciencia y desesperación~~

**Reconciliación de almas en tres actos**

* * *

 

 

Había cuatro grandes verdades en la vida de Junsu.

Cuatro puntos cardinales.

Y, lamentablemente para su madre, poco o nada tenían que ver con valores inculcados desde la más tierna infancia. Esos, Junsu los practicaba día a día: constancia, disciplina, seriedad y diversión.

Los pilares de su mundo tenían nombres. Nombres y risas y calor, muy lejos de la fría piedra o de despiadados valores morales. Los ejes que sujetaban su mundo no eran intocables, ni inmutables. Para nada. Estaban resquebrajados aquí y allí, cicatrices fruto de lágrimas de rabia, de dolor y de felicidad.  De noches sin dormir y vidas de lucha constante.

O, al menos, solían ser así.

Contuvo un suspiro y miró de reojo a su acompañante.

Yoochun fingía ir medio dormido medio enfadado, mirando por la ventanilla de cristales tintados del coche que un amigo de Junsu había alquilado para ellos.

Seúl se escapaba de ellos en el exterior, con sus calles huidizas mutando cada segundo.

O eso parecía, porque verdaderamente, el único que estaba huyendo era Yoochun, envuelto en sus mil capas de enfado, sueño, cansancio y alegría, acostumbrado como estaba a sacar una cosa o la otra en función de lo que más necesitase para conseguir que su interlocutor no viese más allá.

Pero con Junsu no funcionaban esas tretas.

Ni siquiera funcionaba el enfadarlo, como sí había surtido efecto con Jaejoong.

No.

Junsu estaba por encima de todas las trampas de Yoochun, lo conocía demasiado bien para dejarse engatusar por ellas. Sabía lo que quería de él, tenía un objetivo claro en mente y no podía distraerse por sus pucheros de enfurruñado ni por sus miradas de cachorro abandonado.

Conducir, al menos, lo relajaba.

Lo ayudaba a deshacerse de la tensión que crepitaba hasta sus hombros cada vez que lo miraba y no le decía lo que sabía que sus ojos transmitían perfectamente. Incluso un coche normal, común y mediocre, muy lejos de las prestaciones y el lujo de los propios, podía servir para darle el punto de calma que necesitaba para la conversación que tenían que tener. Porque sabía que iba a necesitar aliados. Estaba seguro de que Yoochun también era consciente de ello. De que había sabido desde que lo había llamado que llegaba la ronda… cuatro, probablemente, de una discusión de la que ya estaba cansado pero en la que seguía sin intención de ceder.

Junsu era muy consciente de sus armas. De sus puntos fuertes. Y fuese el conducir o el anonimato, iba a llevar la conversación, tanto la verbal como la no verbal, la escenográfica, por dónde él quería que fuese.

Que nadie los hubiese seguido, que no pudiese ver por el retrovisor los coches grises de sus perseguidores habituales, le proporcionaba un aliento adictivo que le gustaba casi casi tanto como cantar.

Poco le gustaba más que cantar.

Y el poco, como sus pilares, venía en cuatro sets de nombre y apellido.

Yoochun cerró los ojos apenas salieron de la ciudad. Los dos sabían perfectamente que fingía dormir, como una extensión de esa actitud que exhibía a medio camino en entre el niño con pataleta y el cínico de vuelta de todo. A la hora de trayecto su sueño era real, apacible y que guardaba más honestidad de la que había mostrado estando consciente.

Le dolía.

A su pesar, Junsu no podía evitar la punzada de dolor al enfrentarse con la actitud de Yoochun.

El ejército, ese que se suponía que tenía que convertirlo en más hombre de lo que había sido antes de entrar, no lo había preparado para las cosas duras y difíciles de verdad. Momentos tensos y terribles como ese mismo, en el que su compañero de juegos, sueños y pasiones, necesitaba quedarse dormido para mostrar un mínimo de la verdad que había ocultado tras sus capas.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Changmin diciéndole que no se quejase. Que al menos tenía ese momento, que al menos seguía confiando tanto en él como para quedarse dormido, vulnerable al cien por cien, mientras conducía.

Pero Junsu siempre había sido ambicioso. Tanto como para querer más.

Como para no poder desterrar los recuerdos de cuando los cinco tenían y eran mucho más.

Recuerdos de ese Yoochun que había cruzado el mundo por un sueño, que había luchado contra la soledad de saber que su familia estaba lejos, muy lejos. Un Park Yoochun inquebrantable en lo importante, con una broma sólo para los cinco siempre bailando en la comisura de sus labios mientras que una nostalgia y emoción infinitas se reflejaban en su mirada.

Ese Yoochun, si uno tenía que creer las palabras de Jaejoong, había desaparecido.

Por supuesto, Junsu creía las palabras de Jaejoong hasta dónde las creía. No del todo, vamos, porque Jaejoong era, y siempre sería, un exagerado para lo que le convenía dramatizar.

Pero no le faltaba razón, y, conociéndolos, podía entender perfectamente por qué se había enfadado. Casi podía escuchar la discusión, como si un fantasma la hubiese grabado para él.

Años atrás, le habría parecido una locura y una aberración la idea de Yoochun y Jaejoong discutiendo. Un imposible.

Después de todo, Jaejoong ya discutía asiduamente con Yunho y/o Changmin como para hacerlo con su _Soulmate_.

Y casi, el mero hecho de imaginárselos discutiendo, le dolía tanto o más que las fachadas de Yoochun. Iba en contra de las leyes que regían su mundo. Atentaba con destrozar desde la base dos de sus pilares y no podía consentirlo.

Tenía un plan.

Una guía con pasos claros que tomar con esfuerzo. No era fácil resistir la tentación de otro “NO” y gritos. De agitarlo hasta conseguir que la gilipollez dejase espacio al sentido común.

Pero, como siempre, era una estrategia made in Junsu. Que esperaba y confiaba que no supiesen leer. Que tenía que parecer de todo menos lo que Yoochun esperase.

Cuando se desvió por el camino de grava y tierra que daba acceso a la casa que había alquilado, también a nombre de su amigo, Yoochun despertó y lo miró, por un segundo, con toda la inocencia de siempre. Era ese segundo justo antes de que su cerebro le recordase que no le gustaba despertarse, fuese a la hora que fuese y sin importar dónde.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —anunció, innecesariamente, lo que le valió una mirada asesina como recompensa.

Al menos, esas eran familiares. Familiares y mejores que la máscara de antes de su siesta.

Junsu sabía cómo desmontarlas desde hacía años.

Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. La más honesta, luminosa y juguetona que tenía, y fue testigo de cómo Yoochun tenía que luchar contra su propio impulso de relajarse.

No consiguió éxito total, pero sí se quedó cerca.

Quizá la situación no era tan terrible como esperaba.

O quizá sí.

Porque cuando detuvo el coche, Yoochun salió sin decirle nada, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, utilizando la distancia que estaba abriendo entre ellos para volver a tensar los hombros y recuperar la mirada de hastío y cinismo con la que se había montado en el coche.

Junsu resopló.

Tenía la opción de quedarse con el acero tras su principio de enfado o reservarlo. Retrasarlo hasta agotar su paciencia y buen humor.

Yoochun probablemente necesitase más lo segundo, así que se iba a quedar con eso. Con ese buen humor que había disipado lágrimas y los había empujado a luchar incansablemente.

Junsu sabía que, en muchas ocasiones, había sido su talante el que había tirado de un carro que, para él, nunca había resultado pesado. Podía hacerlo, discretamente y en segundo plano, levantar los ánimos de los otros cuatro a base de risa y tonterías era su privilegio, siempre lo había sido.

Podía ponerse serio, sí.

Profesionalmente siempre.

En lo personal… en lo personal prefería evitarlo.

Así que comenzó a silbar la última canción de Yunho y Changmin mientras iba al maletero y cogía la pequeña bolsa de viaje que había traído para los dos. Yoochun tendría que sufrir pasando un fin de semana sin vestirse como un abuelo a un paso de la indigencia…

Una vez dentro, mientras Yoochun iba directamente a la nevera a ver los contenidos de esta, Junsu fue al equipo de música del salón y puso una de sus listas de reproducción favoritas de Spotify. Yoochun apareció momentos más tarde con una botella de soju y un vaso.

—Porque voy a necesitarlo para aguantar tu sermón, ¿no? —dijo como toda explicación encogiéndose de hombros cuando Junsu miró fijamente la botella.

—No sé por quién me tomas, no soy Yunho para ir por ahí soltando sermones.

—Los haces más divertidos indudablemente, pero al final es lo mismo.

Yoochun se dejó caer en el sofá con su botella y su vaso y rehuyó la mirada de Junsu. Le gustaba poco, o nada, que lo esquivase de esa forma. Así que en vez de enfrentarlo o poner cara de traicionado, se acomodó en el sofá junto a él, contorsionándose como un gato para poder descansar sumergiéndose en un medio abrazo. Había una paz que calmaba su corazón cada vez que podía estar con ellos. Tocarlos y disfrutar sin tener nada en la cabeza más allá de ese momento juntos. Yoochun, en particular, siempre había sido capaz de dejarle las emociones a flor de piel, generalmente gracias a toneladas de risas, pero Junsu siempre había llorado más con él que con nadie.

Que notase como una mínima parte intentaba resistirse a lo que siempre habían compartido lo enfermaba.

—No quiero dar sermones Yoochun —volvió a repetir. Apartándose de él, se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá, con los pies sobre los cojines y mirándolo de frente—. Total… no sirven para nada. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Ya he tirado para sacarte del ostracismo ermitaño en el que te metes cuando algo se complica. Y es más que evidente que mis métodos no son efectivos.

Por la velocidad a la que Yoochun dio cuenta de su vaso de soju, intuyó que se había sentido tan mal como el propio Junsu reconociéndolo en voz alta.

La situación era de todo menos cómoda pero parecía, aún con eso, emperrado en continuar en su posición, por mucho que tuviese que reunir fuerzas para ello en el fondo de su botella de soju.

Junsu resopló, Yoochun se sirvió su segundo vaso y fue capaz de aguantar hasta el tercero antes de levantarse del sofá e ir a buscar algo a la cocina.

Intuía que su buen humor no iba a ser suficiente. No llegaba con risas y amenazas entre carcajadas. Y si no llegaba con eso, Junsu tenía que aceptar el sabor amargo del cambio.

Sin embargo, la bilis en su garganta no duró mucho. Junsu no concebía rendirse sin luchar con uñas y dientes, y, aunque ahora a veces no podía evitar medio olvidarlo, lo cierto era que, a donde él no llegaba, podían hacerlo otras voces.

La sonrisa en su rostro fue inevitable. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y envió un par de mensajes. Un par de frases que dirían mucho mas en su destinatario de lo que realmente había escrito y acompañado de stickers divertidos.

El plan en su cabeza era claro, directo, y, con suerte, Yoochun estaría terminando su primera botella de soju. Sintiéndose generoso, cogió una coca-cola y una segunda botella y regresó al salón, seguro de que su cara de póker ocultaba perfectamente sus intenciones.

—¿Qué tramas? —le preguntó sin embargo en cuánto colocó la botella frente a él.

Junsu puso uno de los que sabía que era de sus mejores pucheros. Ni ellos cuatro sabían leerlo a ciencia cierta, aunque sospechasen. Menos Yunho. Yunho era demasiado inocente con ellos como para sospechar la existencia de posibles segundas intenciones. No en ellos.

—Si vas a emborracharte, termina rápido. Tenía otros planes cuando planifiqué este fin de semana. La vida en el ejército me ha dejado con hambre —dijo, acompañando el hambre de un gruñido que parecía querer imitar a una fiera. Era tan directo, malo y casposo, que Yoochun no pudo contener una carcajada audible.

Ya había merecido la pena hacer el idiota.

Por ese sonido, por ese brillo picaresco que había vuelto como un chispazo a sus ojos.

—Pues tengo poca carne y poco músculo que morder…

—Me gustan las presas huesudas —mintió, siguiendo la pequeña broma—, hay más dónde chupar.

Sacó la lengua para Yoochun, que volvió a estar en risas mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa. Fue él quién tomó la iniciativa. Quién se acercó a Junsu y lo besó con una languidez y solemnidad que iba mucho más allá de cuatro frases bromistas, malas y que no engañaban a nadie.

Pero lo peor de todo, para un Junsu que había deseado a Yoochun con anhelo e intensidad durante meses, lo peor de todo era la inseguridad. El punto de miedo con el que se estaba acercando, como si temiese tocarlo más de lo imprescindible.

Los gestos, en su mundo, siempre habían tenido el valor de mil palabras, así que fue él quien se movió. Si Yoochun titubeaba y dudaba, Junsu se encargaría en borrar de golpe y porrazo cualquier posible traza de trauma a la hora de intimar con él.

—¿De verdad que no me vas a soltar un sermón?

—Prometido —musitó contra sus labios—. Ya lo han hecho Jaejoong y Yunho.

Ante la mención de sus nombres, Yoochun se tensó ligeramente.

—Sí…

—Yunho lo hace por tu bien. Ya lo conoces. Jaejoong… —Junsu soltó una risotada—. Jaejoong es un dramático, tenga la razón que tenga.

—No tiene razón. Está siendo irracional. Además de haber ventilado toda la situación en Instagram, ni más ni menos… —masculló Yoochun, todavía molesto de una forma que nada o poco tenía de fingida.

Igual que Jaejoong, el enfado que tenía era real. Quedaba muy lejos del capricho mutuo con el que Yunho había querido quitarle hierro.

—Deberías ir a ver a Changmin. Ahora por fin tiene con quien fundar un club para comentar lo irracional que es Jaejoong —le dijo, dejando de darle importancia a la conversación y concentrándose en acariciar la piel que tanto había echado de menos.

—Está claro que es el único que me entiende…

Junsu hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Si Yoochun creía por un segundo que Changmin entendía su decisión de retirarse lo máximo posible de la escena pública y, especialmente, de trabajar con ellos, estaba muy equivocado. Y dado que no solía equivocarse, no en cosas tan relevantes como esa, sólo podía achacarlo a tener la vista y la mente nubladas de tanto esfuerzo por no ser lo emocional y sensible que todos sabían que era.

Se había acomodado y creído que era débil, que ese millón de insultos que la prensa y la gente la habían dedicada tenía un mínimo de verdad. Junsu se cobraría venganza por cada uno de ellos, de alguna forma que los implicase como frente unido contra las adversidades, pero, por mucho que tuviese esos planes, era imposible no enfurecerse por dentro.

Odiaba que hubiese provocado semejante cambio en Yoochun.

Pero no era el momento. No era él quién tenía que utilizar la maquinaria pesada para intentar derribar los muros y barreras que Yoochun había construido a sus espaldas.

Junsu siempre había sido más fan de cazar con miel que con hiel.

Sus labios volvieron a la piel de Yoochun, recorrieron su mandíbula, su cuello. Se quedaron prendados de su clavícula, ese punto que siempre le había provocado calor en su interior.

Yoochun, con las defensas bajas gracias al alcohol, se dejó mover entre sus manos como arcilla. Respondió en cada momento con una sinceridad que resultaba, cada pequeña muestra, un triunfo para Junsu.

Lo había echado de menos.

Tanto, que, a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar regalarle toda su atención. Deleitarlo con caricias, escuchar sus súplicas y cumplir cada uno de los deseos que Yoochun ni siquiera necesitaba pronunciar.

Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para entender lo que significaba que le agarrase el pelo, que lo acariciase con fuerza apenas contenida, como si quisiese marcarlo y atarlo a él.

No podía creer que se le hubiese olvidado que Junsu era suyo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero tenía todo un fin de semana para recordárselo.

Para ignorar la actitud previa de Yoochun, no mencionar a Jaejoong y dejar caer el nombre de Changmin aquí y allí. Suficientemente frecuente para que se quedase en su subconsciente la idea de verlo pronto pero sin que fuese demasiado descarado.

Sonrió contra la piel de Yoochun, que lo miró un segundo con confusión, intrigado por lo que le había hecho cambiar de ritmo y sonreír de oreja a oreja como sonreía.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿De paseo? —lo apremió Yoochun, al ver que Junsu se detenía y simplemente lo miraba sonriendo.

Le respondió con una risa, recuperando el ritmo de sus caderas, acelerándolo hasta que Yoochun se convirtió en deseo puro y animal, muros y barreras entre ellos completamente olvidados.

 

****

Yoochun no podía dar las gracias a todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida.

Había tomado decisiones duras, pero, el camino a lo que había sido el hogar no se olvidaba nunca.

Ayudaba, también, que Rinko-chan, que seguía tan enamorada de Junsu como el primer día, hubiese sido la que estaba en la puerta que conducía a los pasillos tenebrosos del backstage.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta amargo, terrible y que amenazaba con provocarle lágrimas que no podía permitirse derramar.

Todo porque el concierto estaba siendo impresionante.

El Tokyo Dome vibraba en rojo, un océano indestructible e inagotable del que Yoochun ya no podía tener nada. No merecía ni una gota de esa inmensidad. Se había convertido en una mancha negra, en un vertido tóxico que podía traer la desgracia simplemente con su presencia.

Jaejoong era un buen ejemplo de ello. Desaparecido como estaba de su día a día, tras los gritos y el portazo con el que se había ido de casa de Yoochun antes incluso de que la dejase y terminase, sin querer y a regañadientes, dándole la razón con unos actos que, en el calor de su enfado, había negado y tenido por imposibles.

Casi se sentiría tentado de querer disculparse, pero luego recordaba el NO, recordaba todo lo que se habían dicho, y se le pasaba.

Que Jaejoong hubiese estado en lo cierto sobre ella no justificaba que lo hubiese tratado como si fuese estúpido.

Yunho, por su parte, había intentado animarlo para que creyese que no era así. Había sido bueno, comprensivo y optimista de una forma que recordaba del principio, de cuando estaban juntos y solos y habían tenido que convertirse en familia para sobrevivir, mucho antes de darse cuenta de que era inevitable.

Junsu apenas había sacado el tema desde que había salido de la mili. Le había dedicado un fin de semana secreto a él, algo por lo que no podía más que estar agradecido, que se había convertido en un oasis. Un oasis de risa, de ignorar al universo y en el que poder ser de nuevo adolescentes calenturientos con demasiadas ganas y poca discreción.

Al menos nadie la había cagado tanto como Yunho y Jaejoong, y ellos, más o menos, siempre habían pasado más desapercibidos.

Por mucho que los verdaderos incansables fuesen Junsu y Changmin…

Un Changmin que, desde el escenario, era incluso más poderoso de lo que resultaba en persona. Seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre, tan atractivo que a veces Yoochun necesitaba obligar a su cerebro a asegurarse de que respiraba. Se quedaba sin aliento al verlo, su mente perdida en recuerdos entrelazados con sueños que Changmin protagonizaba con autoridad absoluta.

Pero tras el deseo y la lujuria, siempre venía el momento de dolor. El sentirse pequeño e insignificante de semejante forma que creía que no tenía arreglo. No estaba a su nivel. No cantaba para seguirles el ritmo, y, ni de broma podría tener la energía para participar en esas coreografías apoteósicas y magnificentes con las que abrían el concierto.

Yoochun se había quedado atrás, con los pies enredados en escándalos tóxicos con los que no pensaba salpicarlos. Era su única forma de protegerlos.

Casi como si el karma estuviese de acuerdo con el cambio, había sido capaz de pasar desapercibido entre los miles de ojos que estaban siendo testigos del espectáculo. Nadie había reparado en él, bajo varias capas de ropa, una gorra y mascarilla. Lo suficiente como para parecer simplemente enfermo, y no tanto como para que se percibiese que era alguien intentando esconderse.

También había ayudado que Kyuhyun y varios más de los amigos de Changmin estuviesen entre el público.

Y él, mucho más ducho que cualquiera de ellos, conocía perfectamente los dónde de ese escenario, de ese staff. Sabía cual era la puerta que llevaba al pequeño patio interior, repleto de cajas y deshechos de los de escenografía, e ideal para un buen cigarro post concierto.

Sabía que no era el único con esos hábitos. Con esa necesidad imperiosa de relajar los últimos nervios, de frenar la adrenalina y la energía que siempre amenazaban con consumirlo.

Por supuesto, todos sus esfuerzos de entrar disimuladamente, de quedarse parado y sonreír y sorprender a su maknae se deshicieron como volutas de humo en un vendaval.

Changmin estaba fumando, efectivamente.

Su intuición seguía siendo tan precisa como siempre.

Pero no había nada, ni nadie, capaz de presenciar la visión que tenía ante sí y mantenerse impertérrito.

No cuando Changmin, con su altura de gigante, apoyaba un hombro contra la pared. Un hombro desnudo, porque se había quitado la camiseta, y hasta en la luz tenue y anaranjada de ese patio, se podían apreciar las gotas de sudor que todavía lo recorrían. Si uno sabía dónde mirar, podía quedarse fascinado con esos mechones de pelo pegados a la nuca y la frente que se le rizaban con el sudor, rebeldes. O más que si uno sabía dónde mirar, era un poco si uno intentaba no mirar a lo obvio.

A esos hombros musculosos, esos brazos de proporciones perfectas y ese torso que parecía esculpido para definir el concepto de adonis.

Y cuando Yoochun llegó al torso, su atención se enganchó de una gota que se deslizaba como pecado líquido por su piel. Una gota que terminó desapareciendo bajo la cintura de unos pantalones de cuero que no podían disimular en lo más mínimo que Changmin, a veces, terminaba los conciertos con una erección difícil de ignorar.

—¿Yoochun? —preguntó Changmin, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Supuso que, mientras perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio, perdido como estaba en la erección oculta bajo la prenda de ropa, no había podido contener algún tipo de sonido que llamase la atención sobre su presencia.

El carisma que había pretendido exhibir completamente desaparecido ante el panorama.

Reaccionó lo suficiente como para quitarse la mascarilla que ocultaba la gran mayoría de su cara y se esforzó porque su sonrisa no temblase.

De deseo, de anhelo, de desesperación…

No había venido a buscar a Changmin para esto. No.

Llevaban tiempo sin verse, Yoochun echaba de menos a alguien que lo entendiese sin necesidad de palabras y que compartiese su sentido del humor.

Bueno, y quería echar pestes de Jaejoong.

Junsu, que si bien no le había dicho nada sobre volver a trabajar juntos y había mantenido su promesa de no soltar sermones, con lo que sí que le había dado un ultimátum era con Jaejoong. Ninguno de los dos estaba por la labor de compartir espacio con el otro, y eso, sin lugar a dudas, era lo que había encendido la mecha de la verdadera ira de Junsu.

—¿Ya no compartes con tu hyung? —preguntó, señalando la cajetilla de tabaco en el bolsillo del pantalón de Changmin.

Trató de mantenerse impasible mientras lo observaba fijamente, ceja todavía alzada, antes de estirar la mano y lanzarle la cajetilla de tabaco.

Changmin siguió fumando tranquilamente, cambiando su postura para hacer más hueco a su lado, señal clara e inequívoca de que quería a Yoochun pegado a él.

Como siempre había ocurrido entre ellos, no necesitaba escucharlo hablar para entender. No era necesario pronunciar las preguntas en voz alta, ni tan siquiera las respuestas.

En el silencio de ese tabaco compartido, de ese momento fuera del tiempo, Yoochun escuchó alta y clara la curiosidad de Changmin. Los miedos, el “¿ha estado bien el concierto?” y el “¿a qué has venido?”, las bromas, “¿me va a dar un ataque de vergüenza ajena cuando vea cuán gay es Yunho en las coreografías?”.

Una conversación fluida sin palabras, sólo interrumpida por caladas a dos cigarros que se consumían lentamente.

Paz en estado puro.

Comprensión sin límites.

Amor, total y absoluto, cuya única oportunidad de recuperar en la parte pública de su vida, había arruinado por dejarse arrastrar por promesas estúpidas y vacías. Insignificantes.

—He estado pensando —dijo, carraspeando para interrumpir el chiste fácil que Changmin tenía en la punta de la lengua—, deberíamos crear un cuaderno para anotar los momentos insufribles de Jaejoong.

—¿Ese Jaejoong al que no le hablas?

—Perdona —puntualizó secamente—, no NOS hablamos. Ha sido mutuo.

Changmin chasqueó la lengua y lo miró fijamente mientras apagaba la colilla en el cenicero que había allí.

—Tenéis la misma cantidad deficiente de neuronas. No sé de qué me sorprendo —musitó la última frase como si no fuese más que un pensamiento en alto, nada para los oídos de Yoochun.

—Si hasta ahora nunca has estado de su parte, no veo que ha cambiado.

Changmin se apartó de la pared y se quedó clavado frente a él, inmóvil, avasallándolo con su presencia física.

—Que nunca me haya inmiscuido y que prefiera dejar vuestras gilipolleces para vosotros, no significó, en ningún momento, que creyese que tenías razón.

—¡No me fastidies Changmin! ¡Si tú siempre has sido el primero en pelearte con Jaejoong porque no deja de inmiscuirse en tu vida! En lo que haces fuera de esto —explicó, haciendo un gesto de la mano que los englobaba a ellos dos pero también a los otros tres, como si fuesen fantasmas en ese patio, a pesar de que Yunho estaba unos metros más allá con los bailarines y tanto Jaejoong como Junsu estaban en puntos diferentes de Tokio.

—Porque yo no le doy motivos. La tía esa era gilipollas, Yoochun. Tu idea de que era lo único a lo que puedes aspirar, más todavía. Ni iba a lavar tu imagen, ni a cambiar la, permíteme que lo aclare, irrelevante opinión ajena de quién eres. Que Jaejoong-hyung tiene las formas de un troglodita y es un dramático de mierda, sí, es cierto. Pero tenía toda la razón.

Yoochun se desinfló como un globo desatado.

Por supuesto que sabía que Jaejoong tenía razón. Una voz en su interior ya se lo había hecho saber antes incluso de que discutiesen. Pero…

Pero había sido más fácil obligarse a creer que ella podría salvar su reputación, podría mantenerlo alejado de ellos, del mundo al que habían llegado a la cima. Yoochun había pasado de dios, junto a los otros cuatro, a ser Ícaro. Imprudente y destinado al fracaso, incapaz de resistir las llamas de la presión mediática y la responsabilidad y frustración que no era capaz de dejar de sentir.

Changmin, como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, dio un paso más hacia él. Podía sentir su piel, todavía caliente, erizándole todos los vellos de su propio cuerpo, como si generasen electricidad estática entre ellos.

—Junsu me ha puesto un ultimátum para que hable con Jaejoong.

—Regálale una botella de Yamazaki y fóllalo bien que se le pasará.

Yoochun no pudo contener una risa. Changmin utilizaba su estilo para todo y creía que a todos les funcionaban los mismos métodos que a él.

Sexo y alcohol, si bien no era un mal plan, no encajaba con ellos.

—Agradezco el consejo, pero no sé yo si funcionaría…

Changmin aprovechó el momento para acariciarlo por encima de la ropa. Lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa, de medio lado, antes de hacer un sonido que parecía dudar y burlarse de él al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, vale —dijo, puteándolo como el maknae descarado que siempre había sido—. Puedes prescindir del whisky. Ya es bastante alcohólico por iniciativa propia.

Las sonrisas descaradas de Changmin, especialmente un Changmin medio desnudo y con pantalones de cuero por toda indumentaria, sacaban el lado más pícaro y juguetón de Yoochun.

—No sé. Ese lenguaje primitivo de bronca y sexo sólo lo habláis vosotros dos con fluidez. Vas a tener que darme una clase magistral —le dijo, deslizando con delicadeza la mano por su torso.

Changmin premió su atrevimiento con un beso.

—Voy a enseñarte cómo hay que ponerle las cosas claras a Jaejoong.

Y sin más preámbulos, el Changmin divertido y socarrón con el que Yoochun estaba familiarizado desapareció para dejar en su lugar a alguien que parecía un depredador peligroso. Una bestia desbocada y hambrienta que sólo tenía un propósito: el placer.

Se adueñó del cuerpo de Yoochun como si siempre hubiese sido suyo, desde el principio. Territorio conquistado en épocas pasadas que nunca había dejado de pertenecerle. La buena memoria de Changmin, además, jugaba en contra de Yoochun.

Sabía perfectamente qué nervios lo hacían temblar, que tenía que tocar para que su cuerpo pasase del límite controlado de ese interés y deseo simplemente por el aspecto de Changmin, a un frenesí que era poco menos que una adicción, como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de que tenía el mono. Un mono que solo los labios, las manos y el cuerpo de Changmin podían apaciguar.

Yoochun no recordaba haber perdido el control tan rápido en los últimos años.

En minutos, con una premura y desesperación que lo llevaron a las súplicas, a tener lágrimas en los ojos y repetir el nombre de Changmin como un mantra, estaba contra la pared, Changmin follándolo con fuerza y rápido mientras mantenía su erección sujeta para retrasar al máximo el orgasmo de Yoochun.

Changmin fue el primero en correrse, Yoochun inmediatamente después, en un orgasmo tan intenso que sintió cómo perdía las fuerzas en las piernas.

—Y así, Yoochun, es como hay que decirle a Jaejoong que se dejé de dramas —susurró Changmin en su oído, respirando con dificultad.

 

***

Hong Kong era una ciudad dura. Una ciudad de miseria y de lucha. Demasiada gente peleando por el mismo espacio, por salir adelante, por un mañana mejor que un hoy que los mantenía descontentos.

Todos tan ensimismados con su ombligo y sus problemas, que era la confidente perfecta. Secretos que ni siquiera el viento susurraba, protegidos de indiscreciones entre paredes poco interesadas con lo que ocurría con sus ocupantes.

Era una de las ciudades de Asia favoritas de Changmin.

Después de cualquiera en Japón, porque Japón estaba a un nivel diferente, pero por encima de la Seúl que lo había visto nacer, crecer, triunfar y convertirse, a su pesar e inmerecidamente, en una sombra de lo que había sido.

Hong Kong le permitía salir a beber sólo.

Caminar por sus calles y que no lo descubriesen, si no iba rodeado de su séquito habitual.

Hong Kong tenía hoteles como el Sheraton, con suites de lujo con vistas a la parte bonita del puerto, la menos humilde y con la que Changmin, a pesar de todo, no terminaba de sentirse cómodo. El lujo se había convertido en un compañero de viaje, especialmente si estaba en el extranjero, pero no uno que le agradase. Era necesario, sí, pero porque el lujo era lo único que podía comprar aquello que Changmin quería más desesperadamente: silencio.

Su visita para esa noche, por el contrario, disfrutaba de las toallas de algodón egipcio y el acabado de los detalles de la suite. Era el que revisaba si las opciones del minibar estaban a la par con lo que iban a pagar por ese espacio, mucho más próximo a una adolescencia de dificultades económicas de lo que nadie suponía.

Pero en Hong Kong o en la Conchinchina, Jaejoong no había perdido el mal hábito de llegar tarde.

Changmin, como venganza, decidió que iba a recibirlo con una visión que desviaría su atención de lo que fuera que fuese que le hubiese ocurrido esa vez.  Se dio una ducha en la cabina de hidromasaje del baño y se paseó desnudo por la habitación en busca del libro que había traído como medida preventiva para el inevitable retraso de su cita para esa noche.

Puso música de fondo, clásicos que lo transportaban a otra época y le proporcionaban una sensación de paz y felicidad que sólo la música le producía, y retomó su novela. Perdió la noción del tiempo, interesado como estaba por el misterioso asesinato.

Lo sacó de su ensimismamiento el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, seguido de un par de tumbos. Inequívocamente, Jaejoong había dejado caer en la entrada su equipaje.

—Yo no sé por quién me tom… —escuchó su voz decir, mientras entraba en esa parte de la suite. Changmin cerró el libro y lo apartó, colocándose más cómodamente sobre la cama, como si fuese un híbrido entre un manjar y el comensal a la espera de su banquete.

Jaejoong se había quedado sin habla, con la boca abierta y la mirada perdida en su cuerpo generando tal cantidad de calor que Changmin tuvo que obligarse a ejercer cierta disciplina sobre su anatomía para no demostrar físicamente el interés e impaciencia que sentía.

—Hola Jaejoong. Al fin me dignas con tu presencia. Estaba a punto de irme a dormir…

Jaejoong carraspeó. Se atragantó con su propia saliva e hizo dos intentos de hablar antes de conseguir sonido alguno.

—Esto… eh. Sí. Ya. Dormir.

Changmin, divertido por lo muy estupefacto que seguía siendo capaz de dejarlo, se echó a reír y le tiró uno de los cojines a la cara.

—A ver, ¿de qué venías quejándote? —le preguntó entre risas.

Agarrado al cojín, se dejó caer en la cama con un gesto dramático. Evitó mirarlo, lo cual divirtió todavía más a Changmin.

—Junsu y tú. Montáis todo un plan para manipular a Yoochun y que termine espabilando, y yo tengo que actuar para encajar en vuestros planes. Ni un mínimo de esfuerzo para convencerme a mí también, mi un poco de sexo para sobornarme… nada de nada.

—Oh, ¿no te entregó Yoochun satisfactoriamente mi lección? —se burló, agarrándolo de un brazo y tirando de él para colocarlo en la cama frente a él.

Esta vez, Jaejoong se perdió menos tiempo divagando con la mirada por su cuerpo, lo cual, siempre era una buena señal.

—Oh, sí, lo hizo. Perfectamente. Muy buen punto enseñarle el movimiento este tuyo que haces con la muñeca. Pero… no sé. No habéis sido nada considerados conmigo, ¿no?

Changmin se echó a reír, burlón.

—Por favor, deja de fingir celos, se te da de pena. El único capaz de disimular cosas en la cama es Junsu.

Jaejoong cambió el puchero por una de esas sonrisas que, dijera lo que dijera para defenderse, en la mente de Changmin siempre serían de pervertido. Eran muy diferentes del resto de sus sonrisas, tenían una expresión de los ojos a juego, y siendo el receptor del conjunto, ni todo su autocontrol podía frenar la erección que provocaban.

Jaejoong estaba feliz.

No le quedaba nada de esa miseria mal disimulada que no había sido capaz de ocultar del todo. No soportaba estar peleado con ninguno de ellos, fan número uno como se proclamaba de los cuatro. Los quería de una forma que, quizá en otra vida, podría asustar a Changmin. No en esa. En esa lo llenaba de una felicidad que no tenía nada de efímera. Que se contaba por segundos pero sentía durar para la eternidad.

Changmin los quería.

A los cuatro.

Los quería de mil formas diferentes, con mil matices distintos, y la estupidez de Yoochun, igual que el enfado entre los Soulmates, tenía que ser un paréntesis de una vida de ser empalagosos y pervertidos juntos.

Como los viejos verdes que eran.

Y Jaejoong, entre sus brazos, todavía con la sonrisa pícara iluminando su expresión de viejo verde, le demostró esa felicidad que sentía a base de besos. Juguetones, seguidos de risas, de la comodidad de quién sigue tan enganchado al otro como el primer día. Besos que eran inocentes. Labios fingiendo una castidad que no era más que una trampa.

Pero la risa fue desapareciendo, su lugar ocupado por algo más fuerte, más poderoso e intenso. Por una seriedad que no había perdido buen humor pero sí había ganado en deseo. En besos que incluían lengua. Que mordían despacio labios y hablaban en respiraciones aceleradas, tanto como los corazones que latían con la fuerza de mil tambores.

Ayudó a Jaejoong a desnudarse. Le hizo fácil que se colocase sobre él, ensimismado como estaba en acariciar su piel, suave e inmaculada. Entrelazó una de sus manos mientras con la otra no podía evitar acariciarlo, intentar abarcar la mayor cantidad de contacto posible.

Jaejoong seguía marcando un sendero de besos. Por su garganta, sus hombros y su torso, hasta detenerse en su erección, que para entonces necesitaba más de lo que estaba recibiendo. Entrelazó los dedos en el cabello cuidado de su hyung, tan suave como su piel.

Decidió que le daba igual quién hiciese qué, mientras siguiesen con ese ritmo, intenso pero pausado. Como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo y a la par quisiesen recuperar los minutos de retraso.

Se dejó querer. Quiso. Entregó tanto como le entregaba Jaejoong, igualando la apuesta, viéndola en cada momento, pero dejando que fuese él quien guiase el timón. Changmin tenía el día de flotar y dejar que lo llevase ese vendaval llamado Jaejoong.

Cuando terminaron, tumbados en la cama y recuperando el aliento en un medio abrazo, echó en falta a los otros tres. Tanto, de forma tan intensa, que su cabeza compuso un mensaje para Junsu. Igual de críptico que el que había recibido sobre Yoochun y desencadenado la reconciliación de los Soulmates. Con emoticonos, no de risas sino burlones, esos que siempre utilizaba, especialmente con Junsu. Que no dirían nada a nadie, pero que Junsu vería como estrategias.

Como heridas de cansancio de las que estaba hastiado.

Estaba harto de tener que robar esos momentos. De no poder coincidir los cinco apenas un par de veces al año. De tener que luchar contra todo para estar con ellos, hasta con Yunho.

Si le habían quitado la tontería a Yoochun de estar enfadado con Jaejoong, podían quitarle la de cantar. Es más, estaba seguro de que Junsu ya habría comenzado a trabajar en ello, a su manera sutil y felina.

Changmin iba a tirar de ellos todo lo que hiciese falta, pero serían cinco de nuevo.


End file.
